Dragon Ball Z Kai:Broly Saga
by kervonj
Summary: Reboot of Broly: The Stable Super Saiyan: After their home planet is destroyed, Broly and Goku are sent to Earth where they join together as brothers to defeat obstacles sent by the universe itself!
1. Chapter 1

**_Dragon Ball Z Kai: Broly Saga_  
**

Chapter 1: Genocide Part 1

* * *

The Saiyans were an elite race of warriors built for combat. They would travel across the universe looking for planets that would be high in value. Their home Planet Vegeta, was a thriving civilization. But far from it was a Planet that was being wiped out.

* * *

_**Somewhere in Space**_

Explosions shook the very ground of the planet. The inhabitants shot guns at the invaders who were trying to rid all life. The Saiyans were attacking and killing them one by one. As the finished, they sat among-st the dead eating their fruit while relaxing. They suffered some minor damage but nothing serious.

''Boy, am I beat!'' one of them said. He was a male Saiyan and wore a standard ice blue Saiyan suit just like the rest of his comrades. He had flat hair kept in a small ponytail at the back, and his skin is a dark tan color.

''Toma, you hardly did anything, you lazy bum!'' said a female Saiyan. She wore regular armor just like the rest except at her waist, there was a cloth-like material which resembled a skirt. Her hair was short and she wore a scouter on her face.

''Oh yeah Fasha! At least I didn't need Bardock's help!'' Tora chuckled.

''Ah shut it Tora! I had to back you up at some point!'' said another. He was a large bald Saiyan. Hair sprouted from the two sides of his head. He had three scars on his head. He also wore green scouter.

''All of you are maggots! It was Bardock who put in the most effort!'' Shugesh said. He was an overweight Saiyan with a bowl cut. He had a scratch on his face that was bleeding.

''Yeah, when it comes to fights!'' Tora said. ''Anything with his personal life stinks''

''I heard that Tora!'' Another Saiyan descended from the sky. He was their leader and would help get them out of any situation. He had unkept hair that partially that stood on the end. He had a scar on his left cheek that made him look very tough. He wore a full standard Saiyan suit that had green shoulder pads, white gloves, and a dark green jumpsuit. His shoes were also green and black. This Saiyans name was Bardock.

''But its true Bardock!'' Tora said. ''When was the last time you saw Raditz?!''

''12 years ago!'' Bardock said.

''Wrong, it was three years ago! Before we left!'' Tora said. ''I'm not even gonna ask about Kakarot!''

''That little guy looks just like you Bardock!'' Fasha said. ''If we go home, you should check up on him!''

''You sound like Gine!'' Bardock said. ''Of course, I really should build a relationship with them as their father!''

Then, their scouter beeped loudly. The pressed the button on the scouter receiving a transmission.

''Whats the message?'' Bardock asked.

''Its Frieza, he wants all Saiyans to...go back to Vegeta!'' Tora said.

''All Saiyans?'' Bardock asked. ''But what for?!''

''It didn't say!'' Fasha said. ''You think something's wrong?!''

''We'll just have to see! Come on, we're leaving!'' Bardock said as he took flight. The others followed behind him, flying towards their pods. As the group got into there pods, they were instructed by Bardock to take off their scouter and keep their eyes open for anything suspicious.

* * *

Their pods shot swiftly across space as they began nearing their destination. They didn't know what they were going to expect when they got home. Maybe it was job that required all the Saiyans. But that seemed unlikely. There was no planet out there can stand up to them. So what was the purpose of all this?

''Hey Bardock!'' Tora voice rang out of the space pod's communication device. ''I think you should look at this!'' Bardock through the glass of the pod and saw something very surprising. Hovering above Planet Vegeta was Frieza's spaceship.

''Whats he doing here?!'' Tora asked Bardock.

''I don't know but, we'll find out when we land!'' Bardock said.

* * *

_**Planet Vegeta**_

The pods landed on the outskirts of town. The four Saiyans flew to the town where they were greeted by other Saiyans.

''Hey Bardock, long time no see!'' a saiyan said. He had spiky hair that flowed upward. Only a piece of hair came down.

''What are you doing Paragus?!' Bardock asked with distaste.

''Is that what I get from saying high to an old friend?'' Paragus asked with a smirk on his face.

''The last time I checked we weren't friends! Shouldn't you be scrubbing the dust of King Vegeta's boots?!'' Bardock said angrily.

''I would watch my mouth if I were you low-class!'' Paragus said. ''Unless you want a beating!'' Bardock clenched his fist angrily. He was clearly challenging him and Bardock wasn't going to back down.

''Hey Paragus, do you know whats going?'' Tora cut in. Hopefully this would stop there fight.

''I have no idea whats happening! The others think Frieza might have a job for us!'' he answered. ''Oh yeah, guys from Frieza's army came asking about a Super Saiyan!''

''Wait, you don't mean The Lengedary Super Saiyan?!'' Bardock asked.

''Yeah, its very suspicious!'' Paragus said as he walked away.

''Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I'm having a kid now! And by the time he's one, he'll be stronger than Raditz!'' Paragus said he continued to walk away. Bardock clenched his teeth angrily. Paragus always had been a cocky bastard.

''Come on Bardock! Gine is waiting!'' Tora said as he lead his friend away.

* * *

All right, this part of the story follows Dragon Ball minus! But its still a reboot of Broly: The Stable Super Saiyan

Bardock:6,000

Tora: 5,000

Fasha: 2,000

Shugesh: 4,200

Borgos: 4,000

Paragus: 8,000


	2. Genocide Part 2

**I do not own Dragon Ball Minus, Dragon Ba**ll or Dragon Ba**ll Z******

**_Original _**_******Creator: Akira Toriyama  
******_

* * *

_******Dragon Ba**ll Z Kai: Bro**ly**********_ **Saga**

Chapter 2: Genocide Part 2

Bardock and his crew continued to walk along. After their meet with Paragus, they were certain that something clearly was about to happen. They stopped walking when they reached a small building.

''All right Bardock!'' Tora said. ''I think the rest of us is going to head home!'' The group began floating up in the air while they waved to their leader. Bardock waves back as his comrades began flying away. Taking in a deep breath, Bardock walks into the building. Bardock could see meat hanging from chains, which was enough to make his mouth watery. But then he saw her, his beautiful wife Gine cutting meat up. Unlike most Saiyans, Gine wasn't cut out to be a fighter. She used to be own Bardock's team, but she would need his help every time. But then she found something else that situated her. Bardock couldn't help but smile at his darling wife. He wonder how grew attached to her in the first place.

''Hey Gine, I'm back!'' Bardock said announcing his presence. Gine turns around and says ''Bardock, your back!'' She stops what she's doing and runs to her husband. They both meet in each others arms passionately kissing each other, expressing love that was unusual for any normal Saiyan.

''Did you miss me that much?'' Bardock asks in a soft tone.

''You have been gone for three years, ya know!'' Gine says.

''Yeah but since I 've come back, it seems like preparing for a celebration or something!'' Bardock says.

''I know! Maybe it's because, a lot of people are coming back!''

''By the way, where's Raditz?'' Bardock asks as the two lovers let go of each other.

''Well since you've been gone, Raditz has become a combatant! He was sent on a mission with Prince Vegeta!'' Gine says. ''Although, he hasn't return yet!''

''Prince Vegeta huh? That kid is very annoying and arrogant for a six-year old!'' Bardock says. ''By the way, where's Kakarot! Is he still inside the incubator?''

''Yeah, he's still in there! But, its been three years so I'm gonna let him out soon!'' Gine says. ''You wanna see him?!''

''Yeah!'' Bardock answered as Gine lead him to the back of the room. In the back inside of incubator was little Kakarot who looked like was sleeping. Bardock was quite surprised even though he didn't show it.

''He's grown!'' Bardock says.

''Yeah, and he takes after you!'' Gine says. ''Espeically with that harido!''

Bardock said nothing as he studied the child. As he watched his son, he had a decision to make. After a couple of minutes of silence, he knew what he must do.

''All right, I'm going to steal a pod tonight! We're gonna send Kakarot to a different planet!'' Bardock says.

''Wait, what?!'' Gine shouts in surprise. ''Why do we have to do that for?!''

''Trust me Gine! It's for his own safety!''

''What do you mean?'' Gine asks.

''I can't really explain it! It's just a bad feeling! I feel like death is coming! And Freiza has something to do with it!'' Gine looks at her husband worriedly. Clearly, he was being serious about this. And if he was being cautious of his son's safety, then this was extremely serious.

''All right then! If you say!'' Gine says.

* * *

In the city of the Saiyan's stood the tallest building. The building had the royal family insignia on it to show the low-class warriors the power it had. Inside the building was a throne room. Sitting on his throne was the 'True' leader of the Saiyan, King Vegeta. Lined up in front of him were his elite soldiers of his planet.

''Sire, it seems that Frieza has departed!'' a soilder said.

''Sire, why was lord Frieza here?! And why was he asking about The Legendary Super Saiyan!'' He wasn't the only one wondering. The other elites in the room would like to know as well. King Vegeta said nothing as he stood up. With a deep voice he said ''Frieza is planning to get rid of us!''

''What?!'' the Saiyans said in shock. They weren't expecting their King to say that. But, judging from everything that was happening, it had to be true.

''But sire, why?! We've been loyal to Lord Frieza!''

''He's afraid of how strong we're getting! He's knows that one of us will become a Super Saiyan!''

''But sire, that's just a legend!'' Vegeta glared at his soilder who bowed down in respect.

''If it was just a legend, then why did Frieza go through all this trouble?!'' Vegeta said. ''Frieza's knows that one of us is going to achieve it!''

''Sire!''

''Enough talk!'' Vegeta grumbles. ''Fetch me Paragus! We have a lot of work to do!''

* * *

_**Later that Night**_

The sky was covered in darkness. The moon was shining brightly. Bardock and Gine flew through the air trying to find a place for launch their son. Bardock held a pod containing the crying baby.

''Jeez Kakarot, give me a break!'' Bardock says. ''Man, does this kid has lungs!''

''Bardock, there's something that's been riding me!'' Gine says.

''What is it?'' Bardock asks.

''Its not like you to worry about your children!'' Gine says. ''Its seems like you've changed!''

''What can I say? Your softness has affected me!'' Bardock says. Then, he found the perfect spot to land. It was an open area. No rock formation was that close to it.

''All right, we'll launch him here!'' Bardock says as he dropped the pod.

''Wait, why can't we all leave together?!'' Gine asks.

''We can't! They'll track us with their scouter! And plus Raditz is still gone!'' Bardock says.

''I wonder where is he?''

''Knowing that he's with the Prince, they probably ignored the call!''

''Ok, I've programmed the pod to head for a distant planet called Earth!'' Gine says. ''The planet has plenty of foods to satisfy him. But the inhabitants and natural resources there aren't worth anything! It'll be great for him!''

''All right! Any last words you wanna say to him?'' Gine goes to the window of the pod to look at her son. The crying boy stopped and looked at his mother leaning against the glass. Bardock came closer as well and smiled at his son. He didn't know why but somehow he knew, his son would be important in the future.

''Listen to me Kakarot, if Bardock is wrong then we'll come back and get you!''

''Remember don't watch the moon for too long!'' Bardock warns him.

''I'll tell Raditz about this too!'' Gine says.

''You have to stay alive!'' Bardock says.

''Take care!'' Gine says to her young son. Kakarot looked up at him with sad eyes. Both Bardock and Gine felt the sadness of their son and wanted to stop the launch. But, they knew it was for the best. They backed up as the pod began to fly up into the air. Its speed quickly increased and it shot out of the atmosphere straight into space.

''Darn it, we've forgotten to tell him about the galactic patrol!'' Bardock shouts out loud.

''Uh oh, do you think he'll be okay?'' Gine asks.

''Don't worry about him!'' a voice said above them. Both Saiyan couples looked up to Paragus descending from the sky. He landed on the ground in front of them softly.

''Paragus!'' Both Gine and Bardock shouted.

''Calm down! I had a feeling Bardock would do something like this!'' Paragus said.

''What are you going to do?! Your going to tell King Vegeta?!'' Bardock asked Paragus.

''No, I came to tell you that you did the right thing! And I've also come to tell you that we need to prepare!''

''Prepare for what?!'' Gine asks.

''Prepare...for war!''

* * *

''Hmm,, what a pity! The Saiyan were such a loyal race to you, Lord Frieza!'' said when of Frieza's henchmen. He wore a cultural garb and had long green braided hair. He wore apparel tiara and earrings that indicated he was a high-class prince. His light blue skin and golden eyes shows his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wears a very long light blue cape as well as a  
very cultural leg and arm-wear.

''Hmph! By the way, how many Saiyans have returned to Vegeta?'' This being in his floating chair. He would be the cause of Genocide for Planet Vegeta and the entire universe. His name was Frieza!

''Most of the Saiyan have returned my lord but a handful is still missing!'' Zarbon said.

''Good, we'll execute our plan in a month! Who knows, it might be sooner!'' Frieza said.

''But why, my lord?!''

''King Vegeta probably figured out my plan! Which means he's begun preparing!''

''But what about the surviving Saiyans? They will probably suspect its you!''

''Tell them it was a giant meteor! And who knows, maybe they'll be useful pets!''

* * *

Woman's voice: As Frieza begins to prepare his forces, the Saiyan are getting ready for a fight! But then Bardock sees something that can decide the entire planet's future!

* * *

All right everyone, thats the end of Chapter 2 Genocide Part 2! Now this will focus on Planet Vegeta which will lead to Broly and Goku! Trust me there's a lot you don't want to miss!

SSJBulchi- Actually I kind of like this version of Broly! Since I was going to introduce Gine in the other story, it seemed like a better idea to make a reboot.

GodlikeNaruto- Uh Ok!

King Vegeta- 10,000

Zarbon- 23,000

Frieza- 530,000


	3. The Ballad Of Goku and Broly

Dragon Ball Z Kai: Broly Saga

Chapter 3: The Ballad Of Goku and Broly

Hey Guys ! Sorry its been so long but, my computer broke! Not to mention I'm not the wealthiest kid around! I've been trying to make my story here into a reality! I'm planning on making my own manga but, its going take time and money! But anyway, here's chapter 3!

* * *

12 years later

Two boys could be spotted by a lake. Both were trading fast blows to each. So fast in fact, that it couldn't be seen by normal eyes. Fortunately, these weren't your average kids. They were trained warriors with ravaging blood of fighters. But, to the trained eye, it was evidently seen that one boy was pummeling the other one with extreme hits. Moving quickly through, they were creating clasp of thunder and sonic booms that had negative effects on the surrounding forest area. Animals flee from the area feeling the intensity of the battle.

''I'm going to beat you!'' said one boy. One thing you would notice on this boy was his spiky palm tree hair. Another thing you would instantly notice after that was his tail. He wore a casual white shirt, blue wristbands and a blue fighting gi. He threw a punch at the other boy who blocked it with little effort. ''Your going have to try harder than that then!'' said the other spiky haired boy. Unlike the other, his hair was long enough to reach his back. He wore no shirt, blue wristbands, and also blue fighting gi pants. Similar to the palm tree kid, He grabbed the other boy's arm and threw him over to a nearby tree.

''Damn it, Broly!'' he said as he bounced off the tree coming at Broly at high speed.

''Show me what you got, Kakarot!'' Broly said with a visible smirk.

''I'm not Kakarot!'' Goku shouted as he hit a direct blow to Broly's face. ''My name is Goku!'' he said releasing a series of punches to Broly's face. He then threw an uppercut to Broly's chin making him soar up into the air. But, without giving him time to recover. He reappeared above him with his hands claps together. He quickly connected his hands with Broly's head sending him crashing down onto the ground below them making a small crater.

Goku quickly descended towards the ground watching his brother unconscious. ''Heh! You were cocky today! It seems you were off your A-Game!'' Goku said with a smirk. ''Or maybe you just suck!''

Goku turned around revealing an unscathed Broly standing above. Of course Broly was the taller. Having realized the danger he was in, Goku tried to quickly get away. But before he could, Broly hit him with a head-butt to the head sending him crashing down immediately.

''And, I'll call you what I want! Kakarot!'' Broly said as he walked away.

''I'm not a carrot!'' Goku groaned as he tried to get up. Feeling tremendous pain that his body couldn't process, he immediately slip unconscious on the grass.

''I've always been stronger kid! And, I'm always going to be!'' the young kid said sadly. The last of their kind, stranded on a planet they didn't belong on! He wondered why were they here for! And, he wanted answers!

* * *

All right, here's chapter three! I know its a little short but next time I'll try to make it longer!

Power Levels

Goku- 2,000

Broly-8,000


	4. A Forgotten History

Dragon Ball Z Kai : Broly Saga

Chapter 4: A History Forgotten

* * *

Broly flew slowly high above the sky. He loved feeling the wind blowing around him. He loved the feeling of flying. It made him somewhat feel free like the birds in the sky. He wasn't grounded to the Earth.. He greatly appreciated this ability. Too bad it was cut short. He flew down to a small house just on a mountain side. This was his home, Mount Pazou. A series of mountains where there were no neighbors around so it was quiet. The only company there were the animals. Of course, there was his grandfather.

''Grandpa, I'm back!'' Broly shouted. Hearing no reply back, he decided to walk inside. Inside were three small beds to his right, a table to his left and straight ahead was a small kitchen. It was a pretty cramped lifestyle.

''Where did the old man go?!'' Broly wondered. Then, he heard a cry for help coming from outside. Broly quickly ran outside to seeing his grandfather running towards him.

''Grandpa, what's going on?!'' Broly asked.

''Run for your life!'' he shouted as he ran inside the house.

''What's the matter with him?!'' he said looking back at the direction his grandfather was running. As if on que, the ground began shaking immensely, throwing Broly off balance for a second. Suddenly, trees began falling in the clearing causing dust to gather. The earthquakes began getting closer and closer until it came to halt. Broly got into prepared for what he was going to face. As the dust cleared, it revealed three large dinosaurs drooling for the excitement to eat. Broly began laughing.

''Are you serious?! This our dinner!'' Broly joked. The dinosaurs let out a screeching roar revealing that they didn't like to joke. They began charging at Broly with the sole desire to eat him.

''Ok, come and get me!'' He said with a smirk.

* * *

''Ow!'' Goku said as he awakened from his conscious state. His head flares up as his body remembers the blow he was dealt with. He thought for sure that he'd have Broly on the ropes. But each time is the same. It seemed he can never match Broly. He truly was the strongest. But the part that ticked him off the most was the fact that he was holding back. He could tell by the way Broly fought him each time.

''Broly! Your so annoying!'' He groaned as he tried to stand up. He began feeling dizzy but he shrugged it off. He began flying up in the air slowly. His body which seemed impossible was aching.

''One of these days, the shoes are going to be on the other foot!''

* * *

''Heh! That was too easy!'' Broly said. Laying in front of him were the bodies of said dinosaurs. He laughed loudly as he was ready to eat his freshly killed dinner.

''Grandpa! Come on out!'' The old man walked out of the house with hesitation. One he saw the giant lizards bodies, he came out calmly.

''Good work Broly!'' Gohan said as he examined the dead dinosaurs.

''Grandpa, you could've handled it yourself!'' Broly said. ''Your just too lazy!''

''I am not! I just wanted you to get some exercise!'' Gohan lied.

''Whatever, lets cook these things up!'' Broly said as he slapped his belly. He was ready to feast on their beautiful meat.

''Hold on!'' Gohan cut him off. ''Where's Goku?!''

''I'm here Grandpa!'' Goku said as he touched down in front the house. He shot a deadly glare at Broly who let out a good chuckle.

''Ok good! I'll prepare a bath for you, then prepare dinner!'' Gohan said.

''Ok!'' Both kids said in unison.

* * *

Gohan had set up their bath for the boys outside. He had a large barrel filled with hot water that was being held up by two cinder-blocks. Underneath was a fire heating the bath up. The two boys hopped in the water that felt great on their body.

''Ahhhhh!'' the boys said.

''Is the water all right?!'' Gohan asked.

''Yeah! It helps loosen sore muscles!'' Goku said.

''Kakarot, lets see who can hold their breath longer!'' Broly said as he dipped in the water.

''I accept!'' Goku said as he followed Broly's example. The two boys began trying to furiously tickle each other under the soothing hot water. But it seemed like Broly was winning because he had Goku on the ropes. It seemed like Goku was about to gasp for air any minute. Gohan let out a light chuckle.

''_**These boys seem so harmless! But, I think they have the power to level the entire planet! Good thing they changed!**_'' he thought as he went into the house. He went in to the kitchen a begin cooking the infamous dinosaur meat. ''_**This should satisfy them for the whole day.**_''

* * *

The three of the them sat at the table eating a different quantities of foods. While Gohan had already finished eating, he sat watching Goku eat the whole thing while Broly barely had acquired any.

''Broly, whats the matter?! You barely ate anything!'' Gohan asked.

''Grandpa, where do we come from?!'' Gohan asked. Gohan widened his eyes. He didn't expect for Broly to figure this out by himself.

''Broly, what are you talking about?! Your an earthling from Eath!'' Gohan lied.

''No we aren't!'' Broly said sternly. ''Kakarot and I aren't from here! Tell us the truth grandpa!''

Goku stood in mid-way in eating a huge chunk of meat trying to see if Broly was telling the truth. Gohan let out a light sigh.

''If you truly want to know, then I'll show you tomorrow! But for now, it's time to get some rest!''

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Everyone was sleeping dreaming different things. Gohan was having a perverted dream about perverted things. Goku was snoring loudly and dreaming about food. But that night Broly had different dream. No it was worse than a dream, it was a nightmare.

* * *

**''Where am I?!'' Broly thought as he noticed a change of scenery. He was outside somewhere. There was barely any grass and the air felt different.**

**''Where the heck am I?!'' Broly said out loud. Suddenly, he sank to his knees. His body began feeling extremely heavy. He could barely lift up his head.**

**''What the hell is going on?!'' Broly groaned. Suddenly, he saw a herd of soldiers coming after him.**

**''Kill the Saiyan monkey's!''**

* * *

All right guys make sure to review on what you thought of this chapter! Thanks!


	5. Curiosity Killed the Monkey

Broly: The Stable Super Saiyan

Chapter 5: Curiosity Killed the Monkey

* * *

Broly shot up from his dream sweating bullets. He was confused and rather scared. This dream felt so real, that it seemed like he was actually there. He looked around to confirm his location. Sure enough, he was back in his small hut with his younger brother and grandfather sleeping. Seeing this relieved him of some tension. He got up from his bed and proceeded to head for the door. He had to clear his thoughts with a little mediation. No place better to mediate than the outdoors right? As soon as he reached outside, he shot up into the air with a distinct whit aura around. The sun was now rising signaling that its dawn. He then began flying towards his favorite spot by the lake. That's where he'd usually go when he had dream like this. As he reached his destination, he immediately got into a meditative position. He took a deep breath in and began focusing his thoughts.

* * *

Goku awoke from his sleep with a light yawn. He had a dream about a different kinds of foods that you and I could name. He got up out of his bed wiggling his tail wildly. He was ready for some more dinosaur. More importantly, he wanted to know what Broly and his grandfather was talking about yesterday. I mean it seemed crazy that they could be from another planet.

''I wonder if we really are from another planet!'' Goku said.

''If there's proof you want Goku, I'd be more than happy to show you!'' said Grandpa Gohan behind him.

''But first, we need to find your brother!''

''He's probably mediating by the river! He's had more nightmares than before!'' Goku said.

''**_I wonder_**_ i__f_**_ those nightmares have any connection to what I'm about to show them?!_**'' Gohan thought but quickly dismissed. I mean kids tend to have nightmares. But, that wasn't the case.

* * *

Focusing his thoughts, Broly began to breathe calmly in and out. When it came to mediation, you just had to clear your mind and images would pop into your head. But, you couldn't force it. You had to let flow. For a minimal time of ten minutes, nothing popped into his head. He was about to get frustrated but continued on. When five minute began to seem like 200 years, he opened his eyes angrily.

''**_You've got to be fu-_**'' He was cut off by the scene in front of him. He was back on the planet again but this time it was different. This time he felt a lot smaller. In front of oddly enough, he couldn't move! ''_**What the heck is going on?!''**_

_**''**_**So,you monkey's actually did it eh?! Your actually tried to rebel against me! Such a foolish act!'' **Broly turned his attention to the being in front of him. He, well as far as he can he was a he, sat in a hover-chair. He had tail which was wildly slamming against the chair. He had two pointy horns at the opposite ends of his head. He wore battle suit that matched mostly everybody else's, so it didn't make sense.

''**You made the biggest mistake of your life, Frieza! You've killed our king and you killed some of our comrades! Today's the day, you shall rot in Hell!**'' Broly could an enormous amounts of cheers behind him. He looked up the person standing right beside him. It was the same man from before that looked like Kakarot. He looked down at Broly with stern expression. Broly tried to ask the man ''_**Are you my Father?!**_'' but the words that came out were ''Dada!''

He let out a light smile and ruffled Broly's hair with his hand. At that moment, Broly was filled with many emotions. One of them was happiness. The other was pain that felt run through his body. He looked down and appeared to have been shot in the middle of chest.

''**Ha, children can be such a burden can't they?!**'' the maniacal tyrant known as Frieza. Broly can feel himself dropping to the floor.

''**YOU! YOU MONSTER!''**

* * *

''Hey Broly! wake up! Broly!'' Goku said as he began to panic. Broly lay lifeless on the floor as if he'd been hit by something. But as far as he can tell, he was fine.

''I don't understand, he isn't breathing but he isn't hurt!'' Gohan said.

''I have to hurry! Maybe there's still a chance!'' Goku said as he placed his hand on Broly's chest. His hand right over his brother's heart, he released a short amount of energy straight towards his heart. Broly shot up right away looking around his surroundings. He saw his brother and grandfather right by his side He saw his lake with its Paozu tuna. He was back home.

''Broly,are you okay?! What happened to you?!'' Goku asked.

''I don't know!'' Broly said. He really didn't know what. The man that shot seemed familiar In fact, that whole scene seemed too familiar. It was like a memory. But,there was more to it but he couldn't remember anything else. When he tried, his head began to hurt.

''Broly, are you sure your all right?!'' Grandpa Gohan asked.

''I'm all right Grandpa!'' he said as he stood up. ''Wasn't there something you wanted to show us?!''

''Oh yes! Its not too far! Follow me!'' Gohan said.

* * *

All right, guys hoped you enjoy this chapter and remeber to watch Dragon Ball Super!

Frieza-530,000

Bardock-10,000


End file.
